


Events

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Series: Greensleeves Universe [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Most a condensed series of events, Post-Inquisition Compliant, SUBJECT TO CHANGE, Trespasser DLC Compliant, but whateves, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of events, in order of year, as pertains to the "Greensleeves" Universe and it's canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Events

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to go with separate. This timeline is subject to change, but not too much, and will mostly serve as a kind of foundation for the sequel to "Greensleeves."

9:42 Dragon

  * Cassandra Pentaghast is named Divine, and takes the name Divine Victoria
  * Knight-Commander Delrin Barris of Ferelden is officially engaged to Ashatarylin of Clan Alasvhen, known by the moniker "Silva Maleficus"
  * Emperor Gaspard de Chalons announces his courtship to Lady Genevieve Marie Trevelyan of Ostwick
  * Ser Maxwell Trevelyan of Ostwick takes up a flirtation with Ambassador Josephine Montilyet. Whether it is more than a small flirtation was yet to be seen
  * Miss Bellatrix Faire of Starkhaven, Mage of the Ostwick Circle, is officially welcomed into the Trevelyan ranks. At the same time, her engagement to Prince Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven is announced
  * Ophelia Nicole Amell of Kinloch Hold is officially announced as Arlessa of Redcliffe. Despite some backlash, the Lady Amell is defended by King Alistair, Queen Anora, Arlessa Isolde, and Sister Nightingale personally (perhaps too personally, should one ask the new Arlessa)



9:43 Dragon

  * Knight-Commander Delrin Barris and Silva Maleficus are wed in a small ceremony in Skyhold. The pair then depart for their newly built home in northern Orlais, near the border of Nevarra. Clan Alasvhen is spotted around the home several times, but rarely do they stay long
  * Emperor Gaspard de Chalons and Lady Genevieve Marie Trevelyan of Ostwick are wed in the Imperial Palace. It is quickly discovered that despite her humble origins, the newly crowned Empress is a very deadly player of the Game
  * Prince Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven and Miss Bellatrix Faire are wed in Starkhaven's Chantry. The newly-appointed Princess becomes a favorite among most of the common folk, as well as the mages in Starkhaven's newly built Circle
  * Ser Hanwyn Trevelyan of Ostwick and Lady Annabelle Mignonette Lowe, formerly of Ansburg, are wedded in House Trevelyan's summer manor.
  * Ser Maxwell Trevelyan of Ostwick begins to officially court Lady Josephine Montilyet, much to his family's surprise
  * King Alistair Theirin and Queen Anora Mac Tir announce the Queen's pregnancy



9:44 Dragon

  * Persephone and Cullen marry in secret during the Exalted Council
  * Prince Duncan Cailan Theirin is born  

  * Lady Rhiannon Caoimhe Vael of Starkhaven is born
  * Prince Jarrett de Chalons and Prince Aron de Chalons are born  

  * Arl Teagan Guerrin and Arlessa Ophelia Guerrin of Redcliffe announce the Arlessa's pregnancy
  * The Inquisition is made Divine Victoria's personal honor guard, and Fen'Harel is declared an enemy of the Inquisition  

  * Clan Lavellan runs into Mythal's Sentinels, and spend the remainder of the year with them



9:45 Dragon

  * Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath and Lady Inquisitor Persephone Angelica Trevelyan of Ostwick are "officially" wed in the Grand Cathedral. In a twist, Sister Nightingale is the one to officiate the ceremony, due to the Divine's already busy schedule
  * Though Viscount Tethras ignores all mail from the Dwarven Merchant's Guild, and the Prince of Starkhaven, he does not do so with the Princess of Starkhaven. The Princess is noted as having visited Kirkwall several times, and being given a special seal from the Viscount to use with her letters  

  * Hawke and the apostate Anders are rumored to have been seen near Kirkwall, but they go unconfirmed
  * The same rumors are spread about Warden-Commander Cousland, but the these are stopped. Violently
  * Unbeknownst to most, Seralora Darel'banal of Clan Lavellan is bonded to Abelas, the leader of the Sentinels
  * Ser Alec Guerrin is born
  * In secret, Karl Carver Hawke is born  

  * Ser Maxwell Trevelyan of Ostwick and Lady Josephine Montilyet are officially engaged



9:46 Dragon

  * Halevuna Marie Barris is born  

  * Silva Maleficus buys Chateau D'Onterre from the remaining family, who are said to be relieved to see it gone
  * Nicolette Veronica Rutherford is born
  * Miss Aoife Ferona Vael is born, and questions abound, pertaining to the child's heritage
  * Ser Trystan Guerrin is born  

  * Lahnehn Nehvevaral Lavellan is born
  * Aleera Verona Pavus is born  

  * Warden-Commander Guinevere Elaine Cousland returns from the West, and marries Sister Nightingale in Denerim. The protests, this time, are half-hearted, for many fear the power the two women have  

  * Ser Maxwell Trevelyan of Ostwick and Lady Josephine Montilyet are wed, with Maxwell relocating to Antiva



9:47 Dragon

  * Saffron Winifred Guerrin is born  

  * Blair Ashley Cousland is born
  * Princess Solange Karine de Chalons and Princess Camilla Roxana de Chalons are born
  * Odette Charlene Trevelyan is born



 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
